


In a future that isn't as great as you thought

by 16KeithsBraid16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Because depression, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut?, Everyone has moved on, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Grieving Allura, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing, Lance is over his self esteem issues, M/M, Malnutrition, Married cinnamon rolls, My AU, Ok a lot of kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadness, Slight fluff, Tags Are Hard, Too much klance, angry pidge, not really - Freeform, oops sorry, shiro is dead, someone give Allura a hug, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16KeithsBraid16/pseuds/16KeithsBraid16
Summary: 10+ years after season 3 of VLDShiro is dead, Allura is bedridden, Lance an Keith are married, Pidge is guarding the universes stability alone, Hunk lives with Shay and generally things are a mess, this story takes place in the midst of it all, good luck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after starting to draw the AU out of fun, I've become COMPLETELY obsessed so I felt it needed a story, since no one else is willing to do it, I'll do it myself. (This is my first time writing a fic please be kind to me ;;;)

He was gone.

No one could believe it at first, but then again, it wasn't unlike him.  
He sacrificed his life for the princess, but, it wasn't without consequence.

Allura had been shot still, which resulted in her permanently bedridden and unable to walk. Pidge combed the universe to find something, anything that could fix Allura’s situation.. and she still hasn't come back. 

Allura also stopped even trying to gain better, it had been only a few years into their relationship and now her beloved shiro was gone from her, just like her father. She stayed in her room for months, not even bothering to eat, and when Coran force fed her, it didn't stay down.

She wasn't the strong woman she used to be, and the paladins knew, that she may never return. 

But not everything was doom and gloom. Keith and Lance after years of angrily pining, had finally admitted their real feelings to one another. Which, admittedly, was a relief to everyone who was in the moment. Their wedding wasn't extravagant, since it was in the dead of space, but it was all they wanted. Hunk, however, had a fairly large wedding, it being extravagant and full of love and excitement; this was to be expected, of course, as all of the balmerans had taken part in the celebration between him and Shay. It truly was beautiful, and definitely worth all the suffering everyone had experienced to that point.

But it wasn't going to last forever, Allura knew that.. Hunk knew that.. everyone knew that..


	2. A buey in space?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!! I had the worlds biggest writers block and couldnt write a thing for MONTHS, i tried to get a co-writer but no one would help ;;;;

"Allura isn't coming out.." Lance said with a sigh, he had been trying to get something, anything out of her for a while, with no success. This earned him a response from Keith "Well, the last I heard of her, she said she wasn't hungry, she wasn't sad, and she just needed some time so... Let's respect her wishes.." He turned to walk away, only to be stopped by Lance "Do you really think she's alright...? I don't know about Alteans but... I know a human can't go this long without leaving their room.. can't we at least check up on her..?" Keith sighed, turning to his husband impatiently, "No, we can't storm in on her, she's clearly unstable, who knows what'll happen if we were to cause her to snap!!"

Lance sighed, he was right, it wouldn't be a good idea to ruin what little she has by throwing reality at her at full force… it'd only hurt her more. “Alright, fine, you win.. let's go tell the others..” The red paladin nodded, taking his hand as he practically dragged him down the hallway. “Hey, try not to rip my arm clean off, would you??” Lance protested, trying his best to keep up with him in their trek.

They soon made it to the dining room, Hunk immediately catching their eye as he finished putting out food. “Hey bud..” Lance called out, patting his back with a frown “Oh hey, what's the news..?” Hunk responded, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. “No good, buddy, she hasn't even spoken a word,” “No matter how many times an idiot tries to destroy her door.” Keith interrupted, giving Lance a glare. “Hey! I was desperate ok??” Lance defended, crossing his arms in an attempt to block him off. “Hmm.. well, i guess i'll give it a try after dinner… maybe that'll work?” Hunk questioned, thinking out loud as he untied his apron “It wouldn't hurt to try, right?” 

Long story short, it did, Allura still refused to eat, and seeing Keith in Shiro’s black paladin suit caused her to go into a fit. For the longest time she cried and begged for Shiro, “Come back.. You always come back….” she pleaded, gripping Keith’s arms tightly as she imagined he was their previous leader. It hurt, a lot. Especially for Keith.

***

Later that night, Keith laid beside his husband, who was reading at the time; and posed a question “What if we let her go…?” The silence that followed was heavy, Lance put down his book, setting his glasses on the bedside table as he took a deep breath “You mean.. Kill her? Or what..? I dunno what id do if she died..” Keith sat up, sighing as he shook his head “No no.. she doesn't have to die… y'know the chamber thing she was in for one thousand years? She could go back in.. and by the time she comes out… Voltron won't be needed anymore…” he looked up hopefully at his lover, waiting for his opinion but only getting silence as the blue paladin thought to himself.

“We should ask the others…” he concluded

“I-I.. what? They'll kill me just for the idea!” Keith exclaimed, looking up at the blue paladin “And Allura… how do you think she'd even voluntarily go in? She probably is fused to the bed by now!” Lance sighed, looking out the window “Look, it doesn't hurt to at least gain everyone's opinion.. Cmon Keith, i know you know how i feel about rushing into things…” he kissed Keith sweetly, trying his best to calm down his thoughts “Hey, babe.. Look at me…” Lance cupped his face, tilting him up towards his own face “ I love you.. Now, let's get some rest, yeah?” He smiled, holding him in his embraced as he slept, completely unaware of Keith’s complete unrest.

The next "day" (the ship had controlled lighting to fit with cycles of time), The couple went out to meet up with the other two members of the team. Lance was peppy, as usual, trying his best to keep everyone smiling while Keith, on the other hand, trudged behind him grimly. Once everyone was sat down and ready to discuss, Keith brought up his lingering unanswered question from the night previous; Pidge considered it for a while, mentioning that they wouldn't be able to control the ship anymore, getting an agreement from Hunk. Keith's face fell, he had forgotten about that entirely, he turned to Lance, expecting some kind of saving grace... but he got none. "Im sorry babe, they are right... we'd be like a buey out in space... theres no way we'd last long..."

***

So, it was decided. Theyd force Allura out of her delusions whether it hurt them in the process or not. They needed her, and she needed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! these will be a series of short snippets from the AU... i might create a prologue sometime but, thats if this is successful and you guys want it! anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
